Good Bye Jess
by BAUMember
Summary: How the team copes with loosing Jess especially Don, includes SMACKED as i love them, M rated for future chapts..


**Hi all here is my latest story its after Jess died but the shoot out at the end of season 5 did not happen in here, this is the funeral and after watching the team cope Don seems to be heading in a bad direction can the team find him before its too late, as always includes SMACKED as I love them…….RnR please and I will update…..its no BETA read to wont be perfect and will be mistakes so I do apologise……**

A week had passed since the death of Detective Jessica Angell, the entire NYPD and CSI team where still trying to come to terms with loosing a valued colleague and close friend. At the lab Mac was sitting in his office looking into the New York night sky when his phone goes.

"Taylor"

"Hey Mac its Don, I have just got off the phone with Jess's parents, the burial will be Thursday at noon at St Vincent's, could you let the rest of the team know.

As Mac sits and listens to Don give him the details he can feel his anger and sorrow, Mac knows how it feels to loose someone you love, he went threw it when Claire died, and he knows that now more than ever Don will need his friends around. Replying to Don " Yes no worry's I will let them know, how are you Don" Asks Mac, hearing silence at the other end he waits for the reply.

" I miss her Mac, I loved her so much and now she has gone and I don't know if this pain will ever go"

Hearing his friend pour his heart out brings a tear to Mac's eye, he knew how much Don adored Jess" I know Don I know how you feel, if you want to pop by sometime for a chat I'm always here Ok" as Don fights back the tears he gives a quiet reply" Thanks Mac, for all your support and thanks to the team" As Mac and Don say good bye and each hang up the phone , Mac turns his chair around to face the window, watching the sun set over this great city he thinks about Claire and Jess lowering his head in his hands he lets out a small sob.

He didn't hear his close friend and colleague enter his office so when Stella gently touched his neck it made him jump and turn quickly around, " Wooh Mac its just me Stella" as Mac looks at the woman in front of him he calms down" hey sorry I didn't hear you come in, was lost in my thoughts" Mac half heartedly smiles.

"I gathered that I shouted you 3 times" Stella smiles back " where you thinking about Jess again" looking back out the window Mac sighs " yes Jess and Claire, why did they have to die so young they both had great life's loving partners, but they where both taken away" as Stella looks at Mac she sees his pain and knows that the death of Jessica will bring back memories of Claire.

Kneeling down beside him she gently places her hand on top of his and watches the sun set, Mac looks at her hand on his and to her face, he turns his hand over linking them together.

As Stella looks at there hands she smiles and looks at Mac who turns his attention from the window to her, looking at each other and each sharing a small smile Mac is the first to speak, "Don called with the burial arrangements its at noon on Thursday at St Vincent's" nodding in acknowledgement Stella decides to stand up as her knees and back are getting sore from keeling. Still holding Mac's hand she pulls him with her and smiles" C'mon lets get out of here I could do with a drink" grabbing his jacket Mac follows Stella out of his office and heads to the lifts, once on the ground floor they head to the local bar across from the lab, walking in they see a few familiar faces.

Heading to the back room where its quieter Mac orders two beers handing one to Stella they both take a seat in a little booth, sliding In first Mac waits for Stella to sit across from him, getting comfortable she takes off her jacket, while relaxing she lets her legs fall against Mac's both smiling at the contact but neither make an attempt to move.

Making conversation about random stuff they drink a few beers and share a few laughs and tears about the team, looking at the time Stella yawns " bed time for me I think" turning to face Mac she smiles.

As they both stand up Mac grabs Stella's jacket and helps her in it, making there way out of the bar the hail a cab which they decide to share, as Stella lives closer they decided to drop her first the Mac, sitting in the back on the cab Mac places his arm around Stella's shoulder as she leans closer.

Mac looks at Stella who is half asleep and smiles having her close in his arms feels like the most natural thing, looking back out to the city he realises that they have just pulled up outside Stella's apartment. Stella gets out followed by Mac, standing on the sidewalk Mac and Stella smile at each other and lean in for a hug, as Stella goes to give Mac a kiss on the cheek like she usually dose, she feels his lips gently on hers, as Mac and Stella part she places her head on his shoulder and whispers "goodnight" Mac pulls her gently closer to him " good night Stella he whispers back" neither make an attempt to move both enjoying the feeling of being close. After what seemed like hours Mac pulls back and looks at Stella who has fallen asleep against his shoulder, smiling he waves the cab off and decides to carry Stella up to her apartment, on entering he looks around its simple and elegant just like Stella.

Making his way to her bed room he places her down taking off her shoe's and jacket and covers her over, leaning in close he whispers good night and places a light kiss on her head.

Walking out to the side walk he wonders wither he should head home and get some sleep or go to the lab, just as he was about to make his decision his cell rings, noticing the caller ad Don he immediately answers.

" Hey Don"

There is silence, Mac speaks again.

"Don are you there"

"Why Mac why did she die, I cant see no reason to carry on" as Mac listens to his friend he become worried.

"Don tell me where you are and I will come over and we can chat"

" Its too late Mac, please tell the team I love them and thanks for everything, you have been the best friends I have ever had"

As Mac begins to speak the line disconnects, with a worried look on his face Mac hails a cab and heads to Don's apartment, not sure of what he will find when he gets there.

Pulling up outside Mac pays the driver and runs up the stairs, bagging on the door he gets no answer, kicking the door in he enters and searches each room but Don is no where to be seen, shaking his head he decides phone the team, they need to find Don and quick before anything happens to him.

**So what do you think did you like, what will happen to Don and will the team find him in time, leave me reviews if you would like me to update thanks Marie xx**


End file.
